customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) (battybarney2014's version)
We Wish You a Merry Christmas is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 12, 2005. It was later aired on PBS, on December 5, 2005. Plot It's Christmas time! Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids celebrate the Christmas season at the caboose, with Christmas carols, decorating Christmas trees, writing a letter to Santa and a special trip to visit Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus in Santa's workshop at the North Pole. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * David * Stacy * Jackson * Nick * Laura * Miguel * Rachel * Whitney * Kami * Anna * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Elves * Frosty the Snowman * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Deck the Halls # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # I Love the Holidays # My Dreidel # Jingle Bells # O Christmas Tree # Must Be Santa # We're Writing a Letter to Santa # Winter's Wonderful # Frosty the Snowman # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer # Hey Santa Claus # Look into Santa's Book # Joy to the World # Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year # Let's All Do a Little Tapping # Santa's Wrapping Crew # The Christmas Cookies Song # The Twelve Days of Christmas # Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # It's Twinkle Time # Silent Night # Silver Bells # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Reprise) # I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video * Santa's Wrapping Crew * The Christmas Cookies Song Trivia * Barney has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. * BJ has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". * This is the fifth Christmas special in the Barney franchise, the first being the Barney & the Backyard Gang video Waiting for Santa, the second one being the Season 1 home video Barney's Magical Christmas, the third one being the Season 6 home video and prime time special Barney's Night Before Christmas, and the fourth one being the Season 7 home video Barney's Christmas Star. * This is the second home video title that uses the regular Season 9 intro. The first was Barney's Birthday (2005 home video). * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The same Barney doll that was used in On the Road Again, and Easy as ABC would also be used in this video. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and Barney's Birthday (2005 home video). Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in Get Well, Rhyming Time and Habitat '''(with Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah). * This video marks the last appearances of Whitney, Nick, Kami, Stacy, Miguel and Anna. * These 5 videos Waiting for Santa, '''Barney's Magical Christmas, A Holiday in the Park with Barney, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Christmas Star appear as bonus videos on the DVD release. * This video took place inside the caboose after Barney's Birthday (2005 home video). * This VHS and DVD was dubbed in Spanish (Una Dulce Noche Buena) * This VHS and DVD was dubbed in Portuguese (Um Natal de Felicidade) * The Christmas version of I Love You (from Barney's Christmas Star, A Visit to Santa and A Very Merry Christmas) would've been used instead of the standard 2003 rendition. * Barney, Baby Bop and BJ wear the same winter clothes from Barney's Colorful World, and the kids wear the same clothes from Season 9, instead of wearing winter clothes. * The Snowman from Waiting for Santa and Barney's Magical Christmas would've been returned in this video. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer from Barney's Magical Christmas would've been returned in this video. * This would've been the first time Jeff Ayers (who plays Baby Bop), Kyle Nelson (who plays BJ) and Adam Brown (who plays Riff and plays BJ in E-I-E-I-O)) play Santa's elves. Elves would've been later appear in the Season 11 episode A Visit to Santa. * This special aired on PBS. * The instrumental version of "I Love the Holidays" (used in A Very Merry Christmas) was played during the end credits. * Let's All Do a Little Tapping returns in this special, after not being used for 15 years since Barney's Magical Christmas. * A soundtrack for the special would've been made on CD and digital download with 25 songs. * In the soundtrack, during the songs Deck the Halls and I Love the Holidays, Baby Bop and BJ's vocals are added. * This special also aired on PBS Kids Sprout. * This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. * Barney's same Santa hat would've been later return in Gift of the Dinos and A Very Merry Christmas. DVD Bonus Videos * Waiting for Santa * Barney's Magical Christmas * A Holiday in the Park with Barney * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Barney's Christmas Star